


Losing Control-part 4

by zoefu



Category: Losing Control - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoefu/pseuds/zoefu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS, containing plenty of depictions on sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing Control-part 4

**Author's Note:**

> RPS, containing plenty of depictions on sex.

八、

 

此后又有人唱了几首歌、喝了些酒，时针接近十二，大伙儿都玩累了，便各回各家散了。

夜间起了冷风，刚从闹哄哄的包厢出来，不免有些瑟索。

到了楼下，刘志宏问王俊凯：“你回家住？”

“没，我住酒店。”王俊凯看了眼王源扣上了外套扣子，正双手插袋、缩着脖子，走过去替他翻整好领子。

刘志宏看着他俩，“嘿嘿”地笑道，“王源儿，要不你和凯哥一道去酒店住一晚呗，你这么晚回去我怕被你妈骂。”

王源酒劲上头，但还不至于拨不清刘志宏那点儿小算盘，“这种小事我妈不会说什么的。”

刘志宏找借口那叫找得一个利索，“那不是你还喝了酒么，高三学子夜半醉归，不得让你妈念叨死？”

王源打了个呵欠，“行啊，你这么替我着想，我睡你家去吧。”

娘咧，就没见过撮合得这么累的！

刘哥大手一挥，一口否决，“不行！到时候我妈和你妈一说，你妈要觉得是我把你带坏了，我找谁说理去？”

王源谑笑道：“难道不是？今天可是你拉我来的。”

刘志宏很狗腿地凑近，“那不就更不能让两位母亲大人知道了嘛~就这么说好了啊，凯哥，大源就交给你了，一路小心！”

正好来了辆出租车，把这俩往里头一塞，万事大吉！

刘哥潇洒地一甩头，“哎哟我去，一晚上弄死我了，我要告诉千玺去，哈哈哈哈……”

 

窝在车子里，王源裹紧了外衣，如同一只栖在干裂树皮上的蝉蜕，仍是空荡荡的，冷不防打了个喷嚏。

“你很冷么？”王俊凯贴了贴他的手背，像一片浸了秋霜的枫叶似的，“很快就到了。”语调沉厚，像是躺在天鹅绒上的那种舒适。

王源定定地看着他，捉住他刚要拿开的手，将它放在自己头顶上，轻轻拍了两下，“你以前都这样的。”

王俊凯也任由他握着，两相对望，他倒先败了阵。

轻呼一口气，王俊凯朝王源坐近了些，将外衣最上面的一颗扣子扣好，环住他的肩膀，将他往怀里拢，王源的发丝像小猫儿的胡须，碰着脖子，带着股讨好的亲昵，“别睡着了，不然会着凉。”

王俊凯低头，借路灯一瞬而过的光亮，看见怀里的人面红耳热的样子，一只手还被他紧紧揣着，就像在急流里颠簸了太久，终于有一根浮木令自己有所依傍。

 

这个时间常有飞车党神出鬼没，三五辆摩托从水泥浇筑的丘壑中飙到午夜森林的另一头，卷起灰尘滚滚，以示其嚣张的气焰。

王源才关上车门，便有几辆摩托载着满车的鬼吼鬼叫，擦着他的后背风驰电骋般飞过，“帅哥！来一炮伐！”紧随着一串瘆人的狂笑。

他登时寒毛直立，后脑勺发凉，酒意全消。惊吓甫定，就听见王俊凯冲到他身边，怫然大骂：“操！有病啊！”

王源拉了拉他的袖口，“算了算了，我们走吧……”王俊凯反牵住王源的手，将他的脸色细细端视了一遍，“没被吓傻就好。”

走进酒店大堂，水晶吊灯的光明晃晃地倾瀑而下，周围走过寥寥几人，偶尔投来几眼，竟像根根芒刺扎在背上。

王源不自然地抽回了手，微微垂下头，刻意落了王俊凯几步远。

王俊凯看了他一眼，没说什么，只是上了楼依旧一言不发。

十有八九是刚刚的举动惹他不快了，王源郁结得像噎了一口闷气，倘若是一对异性情侣，拉手或当众喇舌都无妨。可他们俩呢，抛开“同性”这一点不谈，还都是明星，假使能不介怀这些，早八百年就迈了这个坎儿，何必纠葛到现在。

睇视着王俊凯开门时略略弓背所呈现的宽阔肩背，一种难以言说的复杂心绪搅扰着王源。他们之间从未言及“爱”，留了一个“朋友”的余地，不至于日后收场惨烈，看似妥当，说到底还是畏怯，喜欢一个人，却惧怕他给予的感情，因为代价昂贵，所以趑趄不前，又不愿让别人占去，这是全无道理的。像站在矛盾螺旋上，两头皆无出路，向下深不见底，王源却清楚地感知到那里困着一头野兽，用犄角顶撞着一壁峭崖，痛却尽致淋漓。

它就要破柙而出了，饥肠辘辘，跫音渐近，踏平每一道坎坷。

一场情动成为一局豪赌，对峙的一方是诡计多端的命运，若非输不起，也不能抽身，那便孤注一掷，再糟糕不过欺了从前，赔了来日。

 

房卡还未插入卡槽，黑黢黢中，王俊凯被王源从背后抱住，他的手还搁在门把上，触碰到一股子冰凉的金属质感，轻拍了下胸前那双绞得紧紧的、同样也凉丝丝的手，“怎么了？”

“你生气了。”确凿的陈述句，细听之下还有些自馁。

王俊凯松开王源的两臂，转个身面对他，虽瞧不清却也能想象得出他抿着唇、嘴角向下的模样。

“我为什么要生气，别瞎想了。”王俊凯关上门，插上房卡，开了灯，一屋子的光把两人的心事摊得敞亮。

“你骗人，你气我刚才甩了你的手，我怕让人看见，我怕他们乱说……”王源语无伦次，越解释越让人误会，他急得一个劲儿地抠着大拇指一侧的倒刺。

“我知道的，你做得没错，我怎么会怪你。”王俊凯笑笑，安抚性地摸了摸他的头。

“不是，不是你想的那样……”王源按了按眉心，眉宇间尽是一只困兽的脾性。

“……”

王俊凯还没来得及言语一句，已被王源吻住，王源攀着他的肩，豁出去了一般，伸出舌头，试探性地舔着他略干的嘴唇。

王俊凯不推开也不主动，他在等，不是这种带有歉疚的补偿，而是再无回旋的决心。

王源见王俊凯就像对待一个不懂事的小孩似的，任你闹也不计较，实则按兵不动，运筹帷幄，稳稳地占据主导权，当即便恼了。他揪着王俊凯的领口，焦灼又惶急，歇斯底里的话张口便来，“王俊凯你装这样有意思么？你是不是想说‘王源他妈就是胆小没用，拉个手而已，跟当街被扒个精光似的，心里有鬼还让鬼吓着，蠢成这样也真难得了！’呵，你以为我不想光明正大的么？我喜欢个男人妨碍谁了？我他妈就乐意和他拉手亲嘴谁不爱看别看！”

王源端视着面前的这张脸，胸口剧烈起伏，仿佛下一秒就要没入沼泽，“你不就想听这句话么，‘王俊凯我喜欢你，喜欢到就算明知你巴不得离我越远越好，就算你拿我当上赶着倒贴的，我他妈都认了。’喏，现在你听到了，还要我怎么做？”王源微微眯起眼，像果真就这件事慎重地思考了一番，旋即神经质般笑个不停，“哈哈，没错，该这样的……”

他松了手，失了力般踉跄着后退了几步，眼珠却透亮得令人心惊，像一束光骤然照入一口古井。

他将浅咖条纹薄呢子大衣的衣扣一颗颗解开，脱掉，扔到一旁，接下来是一件演出时穿的印花衬衫，繁复的花纹更显他的面庞有一种沉静的隽秀。他掀起衣角，粗鲁地剥了衬衫，在王俊凯眼前摆了一具削瘦的身架子。

王源是真的瘦，只要一吸气，薄薄的肉就勒着两道肋骨，细窄的腰线被收入紧身水洗牛仔裤中。

除去鞋袜，解开裤扣，拉下拉链，弯腰脱下，用力朝王俊凯扔过去，恨不能砸出个淤青才好。

只剩一条内裤了，棉质黑边，里面蛰伏着性//器。

他背靠着镜子，将手伸入，缓缓地、无助地捋弄着那物事，两条长而稍显纤细的腿伶仃地支撑着他的一肚子的惊涛骇浪与藏匿在体内某处的野兽，豔情而庄重，像路易·马勒某部电影的一组长镜头。

这幕有关自渎的特写放大了他的每一处战栗，就像纪录片总是着重刻画一只鹿在溪边饮水时溅上水珠的油亮的皮毛，蹬直的后肢，伸长的颈子。

此刻相机端在王俊凯手中，他惊讶又近乎痴迷地打量着镜头正中的小鹿，心中滋生了隐秘的亵玩欲，蠢蠢欲动，在想象中施与它糖果和鞭子。

“呃嗯……王俊凯……”伴着一声低吟，王源扯低了内裤，露出湿漉漉的龟//头，双眼也是湿漉漉的，快哭了似的。

王俊凯上前，捉着他那只正在自//慰的手，咬着他的耳朵说，“源源，我只想知道我在你心里是什么位置，现在我知道了，这就够了。”

“不够，远远不够，”王源羞赧又渴求地望着他，“我们做吧。”

王俊凯明白他这是起了欲念，他吻了吻王源的耳廓，“你要想清楚。”

王源朝前挺了两下胯，看起来像是王俊凯帮着他手//淫，令他舒爽得像麻了脚筋，“今天是我生日，你别弄痛我……”

“我也是个没开过荤的，你要是疼，我们就停下。”王俊凯抚着他光裸的背脊，往下便是挺翘的臀部，一层布料半遮半褪，使人心旌摇荡。

“这种事哪能说停就停……”王源哼着鼻音，他的性器已经整个儿勃起，马//眼吐着水，像一株淋了雨的蘑菇。

王俊凯见王源上不去下不来的不好受，便脱去碍事的内裤，从他手里握住阴茎，“我先帮你泄出来。”他从根部撸到顶端，拇指指腹轻刮着龟头，还打几个圈儿，再回到根部，用长了薄茧的指关节磨几下，又托起两个囊袋捏了捏，没一会儿王源便软得像根面条似的挂在他身上。

“老王，快，快点……”王源缺氧般大口喘着气，似被折磨，又快活得上了天。

王俊凯将王源压在镜子上，贴着他的身体，将他的手放上自己的裆部，哑声说道：“源源，你也帮帮我……”

王源摸到那鼓胀的一包，隔着裤子也能估量出尺寸的可观。他抖着手指替王俊凯敞了风衣，里头一件烟灰色的亚麻翻领衬衫系入斜纹丹宁裤中，衣褶掩不住胸与手臂的肌肉线条。王源只将他的长裤与内裤一齐脱至腿根，粗长的阴茎弹了出来，他喉间一紧，自个儿那根倒又冒了些水。

“嗯，谢谢夸奖。”王俊凯促狭一笑，将那透明的粘液在茎身上抹开来。

王源羞得只想找缝儿钻进去，嘴上仍不忘占个上风，“呸，也不比我的大多少，没见过这么自恋的……”

“啧，我哪有源哥儿的威武雄壮。”

实际上王源那处算得上大了，可这话怎么听都含着调戏之意，王源气得用手没轻没重地搓着王俊凯那耀武扬威的玩意儿，掌心滑溜溜的，像沾了一滩肥皂水，掺着两个人的体液。

“轻点源哥儿，皮都让你搓掉了……”

“活该。”

似乎将命根子交给对方仍不足以慰藉生理上的欲求以及心理上的饥渴，就像一个饿得眼冒金星的人终于分到了小块面包，只够果腹却不让人饱食，真是熬煞人。

王俊凯将两人的性器并到一处，然而兵戈相接，一只手根本无法掌握。“源源，你来摸摸看。”他交叉着王源的五指，快速而大力地套弄，流出更多的淫液，混在一起，在两根阴茎上涂匀，彼此交换，像是一种誓约。

“啊……哈……”王源先射了出来，大汗滂沱，喘得像让人捂了口鼻。几滴精液洒在王俊凯的烟灰色衬衣上。

王俊凯含着王源的嘴唇，一只手捻着他的乳头，另一只湿了的则掂了掂他的屁股，用食指与中指夹起屁股上的肉，“你是不是不吃饭的？”

“哪有，吃得不多而已。”王源有如一颗盆栽，随王俊凯侍弄他的根茎枝叶。

王俊凯咂了口王源的鼻尖，弹了下他软垂的阴茎，“再这么下去，哪天这儿的肉也没了。”

“喂！”王源打掉他作乱的手，“你有空管我肉多肉少，不如先解决你那儿。”

的确，他的阴茎还挺立着，翘得快贴到了小腹，不过并不急于一时。“我们先去洗个澡，嗯？”没等王源回答，王俊凯脱光了下身，将他横抱起，进了浴室。

“你别把我当成个女生！”王源抗议。

王俊凯放下他，双臂仍在他腰间环着，两手似一刻都离不了他的身体。“没把你当女生，抱你是因为喜欢你。”

这话甜蜜蜜的，化在嘴里，齿颊都染了香气。

他们难舍难分地接吻，由于都是生手，所以没有铺垫没有技巧，唯有无处安放的爱意。两条舌头缠在一起，错开，进入彼此的口中，毫无章法地舔掠，唾液溢出，在嘴角拉成一丝银线。

两人站到浴缸里，王源解了王俊凯的衣扣，眼前是一副令人称羡的成年男子结实有力的肌肉线条。王源恍然间想，这么多人爱慕他，却只有我与他亲嘴、打枪，做更亲密的事。将来会怎么样再说吧，总之此刻这个人是我的。

“想什么呢。”王俊凯解开袖扣，将衣服扔到洗手台上，开了淋浴。在弥漫的水汽中，他们为对方清洗、擦拭，躯体之间叠着泡沫，皮肤与内里同样不可捉摸。

王源背后是冰凉的瓷砖，前面是王俊凯火烫的手掌与性器，他情不自禁地蹲下，吮了吮红胀的龟头。

“嘶……”王俊凯瞬间只觉得全身气血奔着胯下冲去，险些精关失守。

王源抬起头，一双眼里渗沥些懵懂的情欲。

“源源，喜欢这儿？”

“……”

“要再试试？”

“……就舔一舔好么？不要含进去，太大了……”

王俊凯快被他撩拨得失了方寸，好在自制力过人，“好，乖，不要用牙齿……”王源跪坐着，从头舔到底，舌苔刷过表面的青筋，不时嘬着睾囊。王俊凯一时间有种成了一条蛇的错觉，钻入松软的泥土，蜕去腐旧的外皮。

王俊凯已硬了有些时候，当下只想找处穴洞，无所忌惮地抽插一番，痛痛快快地泄出来。他在王源的发旋与颈项间来来回回地抚揉，摸至颈椎处凸立的骨头，爱惜又心疼。

“王源儿，”他把性器从他嘴里拿开，揩去嘴角的黏水儿，关了花洒，将他转过去，服帖地趴伏着，“难过了一定要说出来，”又俯身亲了他圆润的臀部，“舒服的话也要说。”

“我才不对处男抱什么希望……”王源一鼓腮帮子，忽然呲开了牙，“呀，你那儿怎么变得小成这样了！”

王俊凯哭笑不得，中指憩在湿软的洞里，他“啪”地打了王源的屁股，“这么小你高兴了？”

“啊……没没，就是替你可惜，铁杵磨成绣花针。”

“等到真磨了，你可别哭。”王俊凯又挤了些沐浴乳，两根手指摸摸索索地戳入了后穴，在里面打着转儿，一旦屈起指节按压抠挖，王源便像痉挛了一般，一下一下地挣动；抽出，指甲划过穴口，再插进，沿着潮腻的内壁往更深处探索这幽秘之地，而这宝地的主人默许了外来者的长驱直入，排斥与嗡咛一样微弱。

等加到三根手指时，王源已经两腿大张，任他狎玩了。

王俊凯托着他的腰腹，在他的蝴蝶骨、脊背上印下一串吻，一想到最爱的男孩将用这隐蔽、脆弱的部位与自己交欢，他便有如置身于绮梦之中，世界空无一物，惟独剩了他们两人，在零碎的阒静中彼此占有。

“源源，我要进去了……”王俊凯撤出湿答答的手指，将粗胀的阴茎在他的股缝间逡巡着。

“老王……老王……”后穴一缩一张，既像挽留那几根予以他羞耻的欢愉的手指，又像卑微地请求身后之人用勃发的性器填满他的空虚的皮囊与彷徨的青春。

“别怕，我在呢。”龟头一点点地塞入，撑开括约肌，温柔而执意地拓开。

“唔……你先停一……啊啊！”其实说不上“撕裂般”那么夸张，就是有些像打吊针的时候，针头刚扎进、刺破静脉的那一刻，给人的痛觉并非全由神经末梢传递，可能还有一种来自于即将发生的痛感的压迫。

茎身还未进入一半，王源哆嗦不已，塌着腰，耸起臀部，一双蝴蝶骨仿佛要从薄薄的背脊中振翅飞出，“你……你还是快……快点……快进去……”

“一会儿要停一会儿要快，你哪句话作数……” 王俊凯那处也让他箍得不好过，额头起了汗。

“唔……哈啊……胀死了……”嘤泣般的吸气声。

“算了，算了源源……”王俊凯见他这么辛苦，于心不忍，正要拔出性器，王源一只臂肘支着大半身的重量，腾出一只手来，把双丘掰得更开，与其说是邀请，不如说是献祭般的姿态。

“进来……”

“乖……”

王俊凯爱极了王源与平日里的冷静、戒备大相径庭的温驯模样，“只有我能见识到”——这个念头颇能催情，这回他将王源的臀部托得高些，一次捅个瓷实。

“啊！啊……”如若是条鱼，恐怕早已“唰”地弹起，然而王源只能像把拉开的弓，绷直了弦，身体中一根箭蓄势待发，因此半分不敢松弛。

“放松些……”王俊凯捻着、拨着他的乳头，同时不忘撸动他的性器，王源两腿绵软，不住地往一侧倒去，发出了细小的呜咽声。

王俊凯将王源扶稳，迷恋地拥着他，手掌下是他“突突”的心跳，与自己的脉搏吻合。阴茎慢慢地抽出，继而重重地顶入，随着幅度越来越大，便直捣黄龙，将人搅成一汪春水。

“王俊凯……王俊凯……”王源唤着这三个字，似要刻入魂灵里去。

“宝贝儿……还难受么？”

“后头痒……”

“王源儿，你怎么这么招人呢。”

“痒……痒死了……”王源不住地哼哼，就像脚底让蚊子叮了包，搔不来、挠不得。

王俊凯闻言，卯劲儿抽插，正巧碾在了G点上，“啊啊啊！！！”王源像让电流窜过似的，猛然一个激灵，爽利地不知迷了心神，还是开了心窍。

“再来……再重些……”

“有这么舒服么？”

“嗯……啊！呃啊！！”

一波接一波的酥麻感自后穴传至周身，叫喘声被撞得支离破碎，王源的目光一片涣散，不知怎的回想起那帮深夜的飞车一族，耳边似乎还有他们张狂的大笑——“来一炮伐！”——简直是夜行的占卜人。还有摩托车差些削了脚后跟时，心提到嗓子眼的余悸，此时重新潜入了毛孔，如同这场交媾带来的惊颤。

王俊凯又对准G点插了十多下，像是攻城略池般的大肆挞伐，把身下的人掏空，用他的温存和情爱填补。混沌的脑海中，一道白光时隐时现，王源奋力地想抓住它，它却“砰”的一声炸成一簇簇烟火。

王源急喘着射了精，同一刹那，王俊凯那儿也抖动着地将一股股精液射在了湿滑的谷道中。

两个人双双足了兴，搂在一块儿，呼吸相糅，汗水相融，余韵悠长，热气把两个人的脸都熏上了酒醉般的红。王俊凯那处还留在潮润润的穴中，与穴肉温情脉脉地厮磨着。他扳过王源的肩胛，对着他透着薄红的耳尖又咬又吻，“真不愿意出来了……死在里面得了……”

王源扭躲不得，便也任他摆弄着，“王俊凯同志，以前怎么没看出你这么没出息，还是个流氓。”

“王源同学，我以前也没看出来，你还喜欢和流氓一道耍。”

“切，自作多情。”

“嗯，自作多情又没出息，实在一无是处。”

“……”王源垂眸，盯着浴缸里的小水坑，“我不嫌弃呗。”

“赖皮精，得了便宜还卖乖。”

“什么便宜，明明是桩亏本买卖。”

他俩就这么一句来一句去，拌嘴似的逗趣。王俊凯无意瞧见王源颈侧的痣，瞧多了就耐不住拿舌头舔，像在咂吧着滋味。他的后颈也有一颗，偏右，王源的那颗偏左，都不是长在正中的苦情痣，大约和孟婆的传说没多大干系，倒像一对玉石，各渗了滴墨一般的水色，一个偏左，一个偏右，十分合称。

 

九、

 

两个人又上床干了一次。

王俊凯伏在王源身上，膝盖分开他的腿，攫着他的下巴，王源从善如流地稍稍张了嘴，王俊凯便伸舌而入，在他口中横扫一通，牙关、上颚，无一不遭了他求欢般的舔舐。性器贴住大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤蹭摩，暗示着再一次交合。

腿间滑腻一片，像一度潮涌般的梦遗。王源抱住王俊凯的背，身子往上挺，腰线拉成优美的弧状，坦诚的索求。

阴茎又硬了，在小穴周围顶戳。

“唔……快进来……”

“想要了？”

“呃啊……”

“不是才进去过么？”

“再来……你不行了？”王源顽皮地扬起眉梢。

“你要的话，就算不行我也得给呐。”

这话大抵不止是床笫间的调情，几分真假却不明朗。王源似乎走了神，思绪不知飞去了哪儿，又或者只在头顶盘桓而已。

“在想什么？”

“想你这儿。”王源的手从王俊凯的心口摩挲至性器。

“你这人怎么到我这儿一点儿都不矜持。”王俊凯噙着王源的唇，吻过他的喉结，感受它在齿间微微滚动，接着往下，舌尖绕着乳晕又吸又舔，牙齿磕着乳头，衔住、吮咬，听他动情地吟叫，不多久，胸前两颗已充血凸立，甚是诱人。王源像一只暹罗猫，在暖洋洋的爱抚下，袒着软塌塌的肚皮。

“啊……老王，不要再弄那儿……”

“现在就别作这腔了。”

情色的水痕蔓延至肚脐，那凹处让人一嘬，体内的千百支纤维全让快感撩了去。

“格老子的……要给你弄死了……”

“马上让你再活回来。”

王俊凯亲了亲王源平坦的小腹，将头埋入毛发不密不疏的三角地带，含住他的性器吞吐着，勃勃的阳物与湿热的口腔相摩擦，浓浓的荷尔蒙弥散开来。

仿佛有一座葬在海底的火山霎时爆裂，岩浆滚滚，淌过脏腑，腹中烧成一抔灰烬，王源的大半神志已堕入迷津。

“唔……你哪来这些花头……”

“在你身上想出来的。”

王俊凯用两手搓弄性器的根处，猛地吮住龟头，王源蓦然睁大了眼，高潮迫近时那般“啊啊”地惊叫，扯着床单，蜷紧了脚趾，然而没出精，只是脸上的大片酡红晕染得通体都是。

“王俊凯！”王源颤着嗓音，几分嗔怒听上去不大有分量，更像是撒娇。

“我以为你会射出来。”王俊凯一本正经地说着不太正经的话。

“……已经两次了，再射会肾虚。”王源摊着手脚，有气无力道。

“那你休息着，换我来。”

王俊凯把王源的两条腿架到肩上，由于之前的润滑和扩张，性器不怎么费力地就全根没入。

“呼……”王源长长地吁着气，借着半明半昧的灯光，望入王俊凯蒙上了欲望的眸中，抚着他沾了湿液的唇角，“王俊凯哥哥。”

王俊凯一怔，问道：“怎么突然这么叫我。”

王源并不回答，他轻揉着王俊凯骨节分明的手指，摇晃着臀，“哥……俊凯哥哥……”

看他变得愈加兴奋，勾引也愈加直白，拿乔显然不高明，尽兴而为才是上策。

 “源源，叫就叫得大声点。”

王俊凯握住他的脚腕，轻车熟路地找到G点，耸动着腰胯，在穴洞中恣意律动，像木杵在臼中捣着草叶，捣得汁水四溢，“噗啾”作响。

“啊啊！哥！别插了……要……要破了……”

仿若双耳失聪、两眼失焦，陷入浑噩之中，唯有硬热的物事真实存在，像腹中的一条火舌，牵连着丝丝缕缕的脉络，灼灼的，像要窜入胃里。

“不会，源源，不会的，”王俊凯抹去王源流下的生理性眼泪，“你里面又流了很多水，听到了么。”

“……”王源脸上烧得快冒烟了。

“害羞了？”王俊凯停下来亲吻他的脚背，“这又没什么。”

“才没有，是腿酸了……”王源偏过头，不去看王俊凯那种滴了汗的、性感的脸和戏谑的眼神。

“那我们换个姿势。”

王俊凯放下王源的双腿，拔出阴茎，平躺着，“乖，坐上来。”

“压断了我可不管。”

王源嘀咕着，也不和王俊凯玩欲拒还迎的一套。他朝前挪近了些，叉开两腿，把粗硬的阴茎对着张翕的穴口，徐缓地将它塞进小穴里，然后仰着脖子，舒展柔韧的腰身，也让后庭更顺畅地纳入性器。

这么一来，王俊凯便得了“直途通幽处，竹露滴清响”的妙趣。

“好深……都到这里了……”王源指着肚脐眼说。

“吃得消么？”

“嗯……没关系……”

王源上下颠着身子，性器也跟着颤巍巍地翘着。“哈啊……胀得满满的……”后头的阴茎换着角度戳插肉壁，刺激到G点时，便如同一驾引擎被开启，“突突突突”，太阳穴跳动，沁出一身汗，眼角给烧燎地绯红，分外昳丽。

渐渐地，王源体力不支，下身瘫软，做了几百个仰卧起坐的强度不过如此。

王俊凯撩开他汗湿的额发，“还能行么源源？”

“累……王俊凯，累得动不了了……亲亲我……” 王源吃力地弯下腰，寻求慰藉一般向王俊凯索吻，舌头与他的碰触、绕缠，就备感妥帖。

“小懒鬼。”

王俊凯扣着他的胯，抬腰插入，复又深深浅浅地进出，撞得他腰肢一晃一晃地摆，如同一支艳舞，没有调子和着，唯有他“嗯嗯啊啊”地哼吟，旖旎十足。王源微闭着眼，在迷幻的风浪中起落，并靠着手淫体会这种私密的快意。

到了这个时候，两个人射精的念头异常强烈。

王俊凯将王源放平，让王源屈起腿，他欺身而上，与王源十指交握，嗅着颈窝处的清香，是种沐浴后的洁净感。

“再忍忍就结束了。”王俊凯低语道。他弓着背，狠狠地抽送着阴茎，囊袋拍打着会阴处，发出“啪啪”声，濡湿的耻毛纠缠在一起，画面绮靡。

王源的两腿盘上了王俊凯劲瘦的腰，睫毛上洒了层密匝匝的光，想象着那根粗硕的阳物一寸寸地拓开穴壁、碾平褶皱，如一把所向披靡的锐器，他加快自慰的速度，“啊……啊……王俊凯……我要……”

他射精时甬道遽然收缩，将王俊凯那活儿夹得好像要胀破肉皮了似的。

一起射了精，像终于酣足地饱腹一顿，时间如同静止在子夜。

王俊凯替王源仔细地清理后，两人相拥而眠。

“晚安。”

“嗯，睡吧。”

凌晨，马路上还有车子驶过。王俊凯在昏昏欲睡中想着，要是一觉醒来有场积雪就好了，汽车轮胎也好，自行车轮胎也好，都能在雪上印下辙痕，粗的、窄的、深的、浅的，弯弯曲曲，七拐八拐，很快被新一拨的车流人流覆没。

它们齐齐在红灯前停下，绿灯一亮，便在十字路口分了岔，即便过了个路口碰了面，谁又认得谁。

这样的擦肩而过是不足惜的，最令人扼腕的是彼此作伴辗转无数风景，却还是因为这样那样的原因分了手。

“对不起，我累了。”

“对不起，还是换条路走吧。”

对不起，对不起，对不起……

当初说要一同闯天下的人，大多已南辕北辙。

走吧，连再见也不必说。你离开了，我不一定在原地等。

2011年圣诞，公司里新来一个，又走一个，一起唱完《时光机》，仿佛一次告别，旧时光走远了，怀念亦是沉重。

新来的男孩子瘦瘦小小的，还没怎么长开，跟着师兄们唱唱跳跳，伶俐又乖巧，有小太阳一般丰沛却不扎人的热力。

“我是源源王源，今年11岁，请大家多多支持我。”

在一期生相继走出后，他成了王俊凯的师弟。就像原本一人独居在空旷的房子里，某天搬进了一个房客，新增的牙刷、毛巾、被褥，得以慰藉长久的寂寥。

但是能待多久呢？一年半载后，大约又留他一人。

算了，去也好，留也好，唱歌也好，不唱歌也好，怎么着都是彻头彻尾的孤独。房子千千万万，没有非要住这一处的道理。

人生龃龉不可料，万般原来皆有命。

王源的出现竟像是命数的一处转折，拐了角，是不一样的光景。他与王俊凯成立组合，推出单曲，翻唱别人的热门作品，做综艺，有了知名度，后来千玺加入，渐入正轨。

不要走了吧，我会努力不让你失望，所以尽可能久地留在我身边，可以么。

大抵是老天听闻了他的心声，以后几年的圣诞节，王源像如期而至的圣诞老人，捎来一袋子的期许和礼物。

2013年，他们在日月光中心合唱《雪人》，现场人头攒动，第一次有了年少成名的激动与茫然。王俊凯低头检查麦时，看到一旁的王源裹着厚厚的围巾，略微拘谨地望着观众们，听见有粉丝喊自己的名字时，便笑得脆生生的，某种想法像乍然点亮的灯丝，把脑海照得通明——我要和他一起，站上更大的舞台，说到做到。

虽说是个热血非凡的师哥，但满打满算，王俊凯也只比王源大一岁而已，十来岁的男孩子，幼稚且脑子缺根筋。

在“TF少年GO”的圣诞节特别企划节目中，王源穿着一件草绿色卫衣，揣着一只白熊暖手抱枕，鼻子上贴了张创口贴，讲话时都软糯了几分，王俊凯对他又是压倒又是耳语，干得相当趁手。

输了游戏后，王源不肯喝醋兑柠檬水，捂着眼把头埋进抱枕，连连讨饶。王俊凯揪着他的一撮头毛，非要他喝完不可。这股子老大的霸气劲儿延续到之后的某期，同样是加了醋的柠檬水，王俊凯举着杯子往王源嘴上瞎凑，一不小心饮料洒到他眼里，还把人弄哭了。

录制完了，王俊凯忙喊住王源。

“眼睛还疼么，你。”

“还好。”

“我请你饮料呗，纯柠檬水。”

“好。”

“呃，还是去吃面吧，天这么冷。”

“……好。”

一碗面了了恩怨情仇，哥俩该怎么处还怎么处。

签台历时，王源自我陶醉地吊着嗓子，王俊凯“动次打次”地拿本子拍他的头，各得其乐。

他没告诉他的是，你哭的样子真好看。

“我叫王源，今年十三岁，我是跳‘摆摆摆’跳得最搞笑的王源，然后也是组合里最阳光最可爱，口才最好，最喜欢卖萌的王源。”

这么一待就是七年，一同在低谷与辉煌中跌宕，时刻都有非议与褒奖，听多了便像不间断的轰响，久而久之成为耳鸣的一部分。虽已不会再说出“成名后就比较轻松了”这种天真的话，然而还是会想，要是有天成为超级明星，就能制作一流的专辑，开万人演唱会，受人艳羡，不必在意那些蜚短流长，在保护这段感情时，也更有担当和筹码。

会有这一天的，以往是拼命成为一名合格的偶像，如今更要为两个人的未来努力。

愿好梦成真。


End file.
